


The Terror and The Saint

by bulecelup



Series: The Freebatch Problem [2]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Star Trek
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Living Together, Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kumpulan one-shots antara Khan Noonien Singh / Arthur Dent dalam berbagaimacam tema.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Savior

**Author's Note:**

> *keselek batu* Star Trek:Into Darkness dan H2g2g bukan milik saya.

( The Savior )

 

"Khan!!"

 

Itulah pertama kalinya ia mendengar orang lain meneriakan namanya dalam kekhawatiran. Khan Noonien Singh, manusia buatan yang paling ditakuti oleh seantero dunia menemukan dirinya terpaku oleh suara yang baginya terdengar bak suara malaikat mengangkatnya dari nestapa.

 

Khan menoleh hanya untuk melihat seorang pria bertubuh mungil berlari kearahnya ditengah-tengah padang pasir tempat peperangannya antara crew Enterprise terjadi. Khan tidak mengomentari soal pakaian pria tersebut yang sangat mengherankan sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, yaitu piyama dan _dressing gown_ berwarna hijau. Tidak ketinggalan handuk yang sepertinya menjadi senjata andalannya...

 

"Tidak, Arthur!" Khan menarik senjatanya dari arah Kapten Kirk yang sudah siap menembaknya kalau Khan berani menembaknya duluan, dibelakang kapten muda itu berdiri _first officer_ -nya Spock dan beberapa _crew redshirt_ lain.

 

Takut. Takut. Arthur berada didalam jarak tembak terbuka, bagaimana kalau ada yang menembaknya jatuh? Bagaimana kalau dia terluka? Khan dipenuhi oleh rasa takut akan keselamatan Arthur, dia tidak bisa membiarkannya terluka.

 

Arthur melihat sendiri bagaimana sosok mengerikan Khan berubah lemas seketika setelah bertemu pandang dengannya. Ekspresi dingin penuh kebencian perlahan menghilang dari wajahnya, sekarang yang ada adalah raut khawatir dan perhatian. Emosi khusus yang bisa diperlihatkan oleh Khan kepada Arthur.

 

"Apa yang mau kamu lakukan?! Jangan dekati warga sipil itu!" Jim meneriakan ancaman, mengira aksi Khan yang langsung berlari kearah Arthur adalah bentuk penyerangan. "Hentikan, Khan Noonien! Atau kamu akan kutembak!" _Phasers_ punya Jim sudah dalam posisi _Stun_ dan siap menembak kearah Khan.

 

Insting protektif Arthur bangkit mendengar ancaman itu, "Awas, Khan!" Dia segera berlari menghalau Khan dari posisi tembak Jim.

 

Jim tidak sempat menghentikan pergerakan tangannya untuk menembak. Walhasil dia menembak kearah Arthur yang berdiri melindungi Khan dibelakangnya,

 

"Ah!"

 

Tembakan laser mengenai Arthur pas diperut bagian bawah. Segera Arthur roboh ke bawah, tapi Khan langsung menangkap tubuh Arthur sebelum dia bisa bertemu tanah pasir panas dibawah kaki mereka...

 

"Arthur!! Arhur!!" Khan menopang tubuh Arthur di dalam dekapannya. Ketakutan melihat bagaimana Arthur terbatuk-batuk sambil meringis kesakitan, piyama biru yang ia kenakan bersimbah darah merah dibagian perut. Khan sebisa mungkin mencoba menutup luka menganga di perut Arthur. "Arthur--- tidak, Arthur..." Suara baritone-nya tercekat.

 

Kirk dan Spock mengamati Khan mencoba menolong Arthur. Permohonan seperti 'jangan tinggalkan aku' atau 'jangan tutup matamu' terus-terusan lepas dari mulut Khan.... Kirk sadar akan apa yang sudah dia perbuat, namun tidak menyangka kalau Arthur akan berdiri diantara dirinya dengan Khan--- kenapa Arthur malah menolong Khan? Padahal Khan adalah orang yang hampir mencelakai mereka semua ditempat pertama.

 

"Jim Kirk..." Khan beralih kearah Jim. Dia mendekap erat tubuh Arthur, tidak perduli kalau darah Arthur mengotori dirinya. "Aku mohon, tolong dia... Bawa dia ke Enterprise,   selamatkan dia..." Permintaannya sangat _desperate_.

 

Selama ini Kirk beserta crew-nya mengira kalau Khan Noonien adalah manusia buatan tersadis, tidak berperasaan, jahat, manipulatif, dan tidak tahu diri--- sampai detik ini.

 

Khan jelas-jelas perduli kepada pria bernama Arthur Dent yang berada lemas diatas tangannya itu. Emosi dingin yang menempel diwajahnya luntur, memperlihatkan sisi manusia yang tidak diketahui masih ada dalam diri seorang Khan.

 

"Kami tidak bisa menaikanmu kembali ke Enterprise, Singh. Kamu kini berstatus buronan, dan harus tetap berada ditempat ini sampai bala bantuan datang untuk menangkapmu." Spock memberitahunya. Vulcan itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya setelah diam dan hanya mengamati dari kejauhan.

 

Teriakan Khan membahana, "Masa bodoh! Kalau kalian mau menahanku disini juga tidak apa, asalkan... Asalkan..." Matanya turun melihat wajah pucat Arthur di dekat dadanya. "Asalkan Arthur selamat..." Suaranya berbisik.

 

Spock tidak mengerti kenapa Khan sangat perduli kepada Arthur. Bukannya Khan itu keji? Tapi yang dia lihat tidak mencerminkan hal itu sama sekali. Manusia itu makhluk yang mengherankan, pikir Spock. Terlebih lagi Khan yang merupakan manusia buatan.

 

"...Baiklah. Aku akan menghubungi Scotty dan membawa... Arthur, ke Enterprise. Disana dia akan langsung ditangani oleh Bones. Tapi kamu dan aku tetap berada disini sampai crew tambahan kami datang, mengerti?" Kirk memberikan janji sekaligus syarat.

 

Khan mengangguk cepat. Menyanggupi semua syarat yang diberikan oleh Kirk. Arthur kemudian sedikit menarik lengan tangan Khan,

 

"Kh---Khan. Kamu..."

 

"Shh. Jangan banyak bergerak, Arthur. Atau lukamu bisa semakin parah..." Khan mendiamkannya.

 

"K--Kam... Tidak perlu melakukan--- ini. Harusnya kamu bisa lari, Ford dan--- yang lain berjanji akan..."  Arthur tercekat, "Kamu--- harus... Bebas... Demi menyelamatkan... _Keluargamu_."

 

Khan menghapus sebulir air mata yang terbentuk di pinggir mata Arthur, "Kamu adalah _keluarga_ ku juga. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, apalagi melihatmu terluka karena aku..." Bisiknya.

 

Mendengar itu Arthur malahan terkekeh. Wajah sakitnya tetap ada walau dia berusaha menyampingkannya pakai tawa,

 

"Ja-Jangan khawatirkan aku.... Aku... Bukanlah... Apa-apa dibandingkan... Kamu..." Ucap Arthur. Jelas-jelas membohongi kenyataan kalau dia sedang sekarat karena kehilangan banyak darah.

 

Mendengar perkataan yang merendahkan diri sendiri keluar dari mulut Arthur, Khan mendadak membentaknya;

 

"Berhenti merendahkan dirimu sendiri, Arthur Dent!" Tanpa terasa Khan bergelinang air mata... "Kamu harus selamat, aku tak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa--- kamu penting bagiku, Arthur. Jangan pernah... Berkata yang sebaliknya!" Khan meraung pada bagian kalimat terakhir, tak sanggup menahan air matanya.

 

Ini adalah kali pertama ia menangis setelah 300 tahun lebih lamanya.

 

Dan Khan bukan menangis karena sembarangan orang. Ini adalah Arthur Dent, pria ceroboh dan polos yang menangkap pandangannya pada momen pertama mereka bertemu.

 

Di kejauhan suara Kirk berbicara pada komunikatornya terdengar, "Siap _beaming_ ke atas, Scotty. Bawa Mr. Dent ke Enterprise, aku dan Spock tetap berada disini menjaga Khan."

 

Itu adalah tanda perpisahan bagi Khan dan Arthur.

 

Arthur menatap ngeri ketika ada cahaya dari transporter mengelilingi tubuhnya. "Tid--Tidak! Aku-- Khan! Aku tidak mau..." Dia mencengkram erat lengan baju Khan, Khan sendiri tak mampu bereaksi apapun melihat sosok Arthur mau menghilang dari atas tangannya.

 

Sang pria penjelajah luar angkasa berambut _brunette_ nan tubuh kecil itu menangis, pandangan matanya mulai menghilang laksana tertutupi oleh kabut tidak kelihatan. "Aku men---cintaimu, Khan---" ucap Arthur, perkataan terakhirnya sebelum dia menghilang seutuhnya dari sisi Khan.

 

Khan bahkan tidak sempat untuk membalas ucapan dari kekasih pertama dan terakhir yang dia miliki selama hidupnya. Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menangisi tempat kosong yang ada di depannya... Tangan yang barusan mendekap erat tubuh Arthur kini kosong tidak ada apa-apa....

 

" _No_ \--- _Nonononono_ \---- ARTHUR!! ARTHUR!!" Khan merocos tidak berhenti. Kedua tangannya jatuh terkepal memukul tanah, teriakan penuh kemalangan membahana keseluruh tempat.

 

Kirk dan Spock berdiri tegak menatap Khan meraung-raungkan nama Arthur sambil sesekali ngerocos tidak jelas. Khan memang tidak berhenti memukau mereka semua. Seorang manusia hasil percobaan keji yang telah membunuh ribuan bahkan jutaan orang tanpa belas kasihan bisa menangis seperti bayi karena satu orang saja.

 

Satu-satunya orang yang perduli dan mencintainya secara tulus...

 

Mereka harus terpisah dengan cara menyakitkan seperti ini.

 

(END)


	2. The Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan dan Arthur tinggal bersama.

Ternyata kehidupan domestik manusia biasa itu jauh lebih ribet daripada kehidupan canggih nan serba cepat di luar angkasa. Itu menurut Khan, yang kayaknya mendramatisir parah keadaannya sekarang ini yang tinggal bersama Arthur Dent kekasihnya.

 

"M-Maukah kamu tinggal bersamaku?!"

 

Pas Arthur meminta kepada Khan bentuk wajahnya udah gak jelas abis pokoknya, merah total mulai dari ujung telinga sampai tengkuk leher bawah. Udah begitu dia keringet dingin sama gemetaran hebat di pundak. Siap mendengar penolakan Khan, yang duduk tegap di depan Arthur pakai wajah dingin khas-nya.

 

Khan menunggu Arthur napas dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. Kasihan, kayaknya Arthur beneran nahan napas sehabis nanyain hal itu ke Khan. "Kenapa kamu mendadak punya ide seperti itu, Arthur?" Khan bertanya tegas walau dia tidak bermaksud ingin membuat Arthur merasa terintimidasi.

 

"E-eh--eh!? Ke--kenapa, tanyamu??" Nah si Arthur makin parah cemasnya nih, "Y--Ya karena... Karena kita sekarang sudah ber--- berhubungan cukup intim, terus... Uhmm..."

 

"Tenangkan dirimu dan ngomong perlahan-lahan, Arthur." Khan memotong sedikit.

 

Mengambil nasehat sang kekasih, Arthur menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Khan membantu dengan mengelus-elus punggung tangan Arthur.

 

"Kamu... Tidak punya _rumah_ , Khan. Rumahmu telah direnggut secara paksa, keluargamu pun juga begitu. Dan aku.... Ingin... Membuatmu merasa lebih baik." Ucap Arthur. Kedua tangannya saling mengepal diatas lututnya.

 

Mendengar alasan Arthur yang kayak begitu, Khan jadi terenyuh sendiri. Dia pikir alasannya bakalan apaan gitu, ternyata... Ternyata... _Sepolos_ itu. Khan gak nyangka kalau Arthur sebegitu perhatian kepadanya...

 

Tahu kalau dia itu bego banget dalam soal ngomong dari hati ke hati, Khan justeru main meluk Arthur yang gak siap. Menghasilkan Arthur terjumpal ke belakang, untung Khan menahannya sebelum tubuh terjatuh ke lantai.

 

"Ah!" Arthur menyahut kecil. Dia langsung terdiam karena Khan menciumnya cepat di bibir,

 

"Terima kasih. _I would love to live with you_ , _my love_." Kata Khan. Senyuman cerah tertarik dari pinggir bibirnya.

 

Lalu manusia buatan itupun lanjut mencium Arthur dengan sangat mesra. Menahan tubuh 'hamster' mungilnya di lantai agar dia bisa lanjut menciuminya tanpa kendala. Untung saja Arthur diselamatkan dengan suara komunikator dari Bones, kalau tidak bisa habis dia dijamah oleh Khan saat itu juga. Gak perduli di lantai atau di lorong sempit sekalipun Khan bakalan tetap menjamah Arthur tanpa melihat situasi-kondisi.

 

Jadi intinya Khan setuju sama permintaan Arthur untuk tinggal bersama. Yang artinya adalah Khan tinggal di Bumi, lebih tepatnya di rumahnya Arthur yang lokasinya terpencil alias _nowhere_ tersebut dan... Banyak masalah kecil muncul ketika Khan sampai di rumahnya Arthur buat pertama kali.

 

**JEDUK!**

Pertama, kepala Khan nabrak atas pintu rumah Arthur pas dia mau masuk. Karena Khan terlalu tinggi sedangkan pintu rumah Arthur sepertinya di desain untuk orang bertubuh mungil.

 

Kedua, Khan bener-bener buta soal alat-alat yang ada di dalam rumah Arthur. Contohnya, Khan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyalakan kompor gas, mesin kopi, dan bahkan televesi. Susah sih ya, karena emang pada dasarnya barang-barang di rumah Arthur semuanya pada kuno alias belum modern.

 

Dan terakhir,  yang paling bikin Arthur ngerasa gak enak sama Khan adalah...

 

"....Tempat tidurnya terlalu kecil, huh?"

 

Arthur berdiri dengan wajah tak yakin menghadap ke kasurnya. Tempat tidur yang sebenarnya tidak kecil-kecil banget, tapi aslinya cuman bisa menopang satu orang saja... Arthur lupa mempertimbangkan hal ini sebelum mengajak Khan pindah ke rumahnya, sungguh. Dia lupa.

 

"........." Khan yang berdiri dibelakang Arthur ngeliat bagaimana kekasihnya itu gemetaran saking malunya. Dia tidak suka melihat Arthur bersedih... Maka munculah sebuah ide kecil di dalam kepalanya,

 

Khan menepuk kedua pundak Arthur, "Kemarilah. Tidak semuanya jelek." Tanpa ada jeda ia mendorong Arthur menuju tempat tidur.

 

Arthur gak sempet ngomong apa-apa, dia udah keburu di dorong jatuh sama Khan ke atas tempat tidur. Seperti yang bisa di duga, tempat tidur itu berdenyit seperti mau roboh pas Khan sama Arthur tiduran di atasnya. Namun _overall_ , cukup aman.

 

"Khan??" Suara tercekat kecil Arthur yang menurut Khan terdengar imut maksimal itu keluar, "Apa yang kamu lakukan---??"

 

"Tempat tidur ini pas untuk menampung kita berdua," Kata Khan, menekan maksud omongannya pakai menarik Arthur mendekat ke tubuhnya. Sehingga punggung Arthur bertemu dengan dada Khan, kedua tangan Khan juga melingkar kuat di sekitar perut Arthur. "Karena kecil jadi aku bisa memelukmu lebih erat..." Lanjutnya.

 

Dan itu benar. Arthur terasa pas sekali di dalam dekapannya, seakan-akan pria pendek itu memang tercipta untuk muat di buaiannya. Rasanya seperti memeluk boneka beruang, pikir Khan. Arthur memang keterlaluan imutnya, gak habis pikir banget.

 

"Hhmmm... Aku suka ini." Arthur sendiri juga demen di peluk sama Khan. Pria menyeramkan itu memberinya rasa aman...

 

"Aku juga." Tawa kecil Khan lepaskan. Ia merangkul Arthur lebih erat lagi dari sebelumnya, perasaan protektif ingin selalu menjaga Arthur tumbuh di dalam hatinya.

 

Segala hal yang ia lakukan untuk Khan meski terlihat sepele namun dia melakukannya pakai hati. Jadi tidak salah kalau Khan bertekuk lutut sepenuhnya kepada Arthur, karena Arthur adalah jantung hatinya.

 

Maka untuk seterusnya Khan dan Arthur tidur ditempat tidur sempit itu, hingga pada suatu hari mereka sadar kalau tempat tidur itu terlalu kecil kalau anak-anak mereka meminta untuk tidur bersama.

 

(END)


End file.
